The lives of the forever living
by inkcrow
Summary: A Harry Potter related world, full of magical immortal teenagers and demon teens in a magic school called Latrome academy.  A love story with a twist.
1. The beginning

**This is my first fan fiction I hope you like it! Any questions about the story or any Idea's you would like to apply to the story would be greatly appreciated and noted!**

**So enjoy!**

**Love incrow**

* * *

><p>I've pretty much been average my entire life. <p>

The grade 'C' is basically my life label. My looks are mediocre, medium length brown hair, normal nose, plain brown eyes, the basic mouth and the standard skin colour- Nothing special. I'm the regular weight for a 16 year old too, not to mention the average height of 5'3. Let's just say, I don't stand out in a crowd. I've never excelled at anything, or failed at anything either, I'm okay at a lot of things, but it's never enough. Nothing's ever enough. 

I'm a child of 3, and of course with my luck I'm the middle child. My eldest sister, Grace is about the prettiest person in my family which is saying something since everyone in my family is absolutely gorgeous – besides me of course. And my youngest sister Andrea, well let's just say she's the smartest person I've ever met. And then there's me, my name is Alina Tainn. Yeah, I guess I'm pretty lucky that I didn't get a name like Jessica Smith or Sarah Cook, but that's as far as my luck takes me – names. I live in Wood Chester, number 4 Marilyn Street, my life is seriously as boring as it gets. Until today.

* * *

><p>'Al honey! There's some mail here for you, from…Latrome Academy, you heard of this place?' my mother yells from where I presume is the kitchen. My mums a very successful pastry chef, I've never seen her out of a kitchen –ever. 'Coming!' I yell back, Latrome Academy? Never heard of it. I run down the stairs with a purpose, like this letter is going to change my life forever. Little did I know at the time, that that's exactly what it did. <p>

I find Mum gripping a silver envelope in between her teeth as she rolls out some pastry dough with her busy hands. Mum thrusts her head back as she spots me coming down the stairs and whips the letter out from her teeth like a Frisbee. I make a feeble attempt to try and catch it but of course since I'm not all that good at sports it flies right past me. I hear my mum snort as I race to pick it up. 

I delicately pluck it up from the ground and hold it out in front of me as though it's going to detonate any second. I race up to my room and slam my door shut behind me. I glance at it and see my name in purple ink and underneath saying Latrome Academy, with a glowing crescent moon imprinted at the bottom. I take a deep breath and open it gingerly, still nervous it might be a bomb. A silver necklace falls out on to my hand as well as a white letter. I unfold it carefully to see that I have apparently been accepted to the Latrome Academy home to enchanted children and Demon spawn alike. 

_To Miss Tainn,_

_You have been ceremoniously accepted to The Latrome Academy of EC and DS. We wish you to take note that if you oblige to attend our school, you have to be willing to take the consequences and pay the ultimate price. _

_If this is so, then we ask of you to put on the necklace, which will activate your powers and will allow us to transport you-  
><em>

Wait powers! This has got to be some kind of joke! Yeah, this definitely sounds like something Andrea would do, although….

_-to the school, where you will arrive in the headmistresses office, where she will explain to you more thoroughly about your powers and what you truly are. If you happen to decide not to attend, were afraid your powers will fade after 4 days of receiving this letter. This is a rare opportunity Miss Tainn not many would refuse this chance of a new life, a new start, a new future._

_We hope you decide soon as you can as we are so eager to meet with you._

_Sincerely,_

_Lady Roelle of EC house _

_And_

_Head Demon, Triel of DS house._

I stared at the letter trying to process my thoughts, glancing at the necklace still gripped in my hand and the letter I held in my other, I came to a conclusion. This is obviously all a joke so, I'd put on the necklace in front of my little sister, making her believe that I thought her stupid little letter was true and then pretend I had powers for her own amusement- if I'm the best at anything its being a good sister. 

With the plan in mind, I walk out of my room clutching both the letter and necklace in my hands with an extremely hopeful expression on my face as though all my dreams had come true in the last minute- I had to be convincing. 

I find Andrea flicking through the channels on our TV and then finally settling for some nature documentary. 

I walk right in front of her, ' Hey Andy, can you turn the TV off I wanna tell you something' , she looks at me with a puzzled expression but then quickly turns of the TV and shuffles over on the couch to make some room for me to sit. 'Yeah, what's up?' she asks, whilst raising her eyebrows. 'Um… I don't really know where to begin but, here' I hand her the necklace and letter; she takes them and reads the letter. As her eyes skim across the page her face slowly melts into a state of disbelief and humour. She'd always been a good actress. 'Okay, so put it on, the necklace I mean' she loads, her voice dripping with amusement. I snatch the necklace out of her hand, as though I'm angry that she doesn't believe it really works- which it doesn't, and clip it around my neck. 

I stare down at the charm on the end of the chain and realize it is a beautiful crescent moon shape made out of what I can only guess as mirror, framed with an intricate spiral design. I look at my reflection in the charm and see a gorgeous girl with dark flowing hair, piercing brown eyes, a slender oval face the colour of ivory and delicate pink lips, radiating a luminous pearly glow. I gasp, and then suddenly, a bright mist engulfs the room making my eyes feel heavy as though I haven't slept in days. 

Slowly my thoughts drift and the last thing I remember seeing from my mortal life was my sister Andrea, her eyes wide with fear and a single tear rolling down her cheek and then darkness. Complete and utter darkness.

* * *

><p><strong>So what did you think! Hope you liked it the maxium time I'll need to write the next chapter will probably be ready by tomorrow or today and then the third chapter will proabably raedy in 5 days time, because i'm going on school camp for 3 days and then have school the next day.<strong>

**But then it's the holidays! so you can expect lots of chapters then!**

**Hope you enjoyed the first chapter!**

**And a special thanks to pipergirl00 for being the first review about this story! Greatly appreciated pipergirl! YOU WIN A BIG COOKIE! Haha**

**Love inkcrow**


	2. Oliver

**Hello! This is the second Chapter of this story, and it is the point of view of a new character Oliver and the it'll switch back to Alina's. **

**In this chapter ALina has arrived at Latrome academy and meets a boy Oliver, read mmore to find out what happens!**

**Enjoy!**

**Love incrow**

* * *

><p><strong>OLIVER'S POV<strong>

It's a cold winter's day; I put my hands in my pockets and let the winter air bite at the tips of my nose and ears, directing a chill down my rigid spine.

I let my gaze scan across the courtyard and issue an annoyed sigh. 

They're doing it again. The girls. You'd think I was the only boy they'd ever seen the way they all act around me, giggling, whispering to their friends, flushing when I made eye contact with them. It was aggravating.

Couldn't there be at least one girl that I didn't have this effect on, just one that's all I want, one that I can at least talk to without them fainting, running away from being too shy or on the odd occasion wetting their pants. 

I laugh at the memories of those few girls that unfortunately had that happen to them. I'm thinking of all the other amusing incidents I've caused from my supposedly good looks, when I spot a girl with thick white hair whisper loudly to her friend 'He's so unbelievably gorgeous' and then her friend replying,' I know, I think I'm in love!'.

This instantly returns my bad mood.

I've never dated. My friends all think that I'm mad but it's just that I'm waiting for the right girl, that one girl that won't turn and scream from excitement as I approach them.

Just that one girl, that's all I want.

'Just one…' I breathe letting the chilly air spin around my face making beautiful clouds of mist form from my breath.

As I watch the mist swirl into elaborate arrangements, it starts to get darker and denser as it rises higher and higher into the depressing sky.

Now, as a shimmering shade of silver, it starts to split into two. A blinding bright light shines through the silver mist and a scream echoes stridently across the now secluded courtyard. 

I whip my head in every direction. Where did everyone go! They were all here 10 seconds ago! My heart picks up finally registering that something may be seriously wrong.

I go against my instincts and frantically race over to where I thought I heard the scream. I look around, but find nothing.

As I mull over what I thought I'd heard and seen, I see something that catches my eye.

The silver mist is descending to the ground, supporting what I can only imagine is a body. How bizarre.

I watch as the vapor gradually reaches the ground with a soft thud, twirling around the figure of the body, as though it was dancing.

I hesitantly walk over. 

When I reach a close distant I realize it is a girl. I crouch down next to her and study her face. She's beautiful. Dark sinuous hair, penetrating brown eyes, and lovely ivory skin as stunning as the moon complimenting her soft rosy lips nicely.

The silver mist enveloped around her body slowly shifts away from her, seeping into the necklace that hangs around her long neck.

I lean forward to get a closer look. I'm so close now the tips of our noses could touch, but then I quickly pull away, feeling blood rush to my cheeks. 

She had been awake the whole time. How embarrassing.

* * *

><p><strong>ALINA'S POV<strong>

I stare at the boy. Does he not know I'm awake, watching him? He continues to lean forward.

Obviously not.

I continue to observe him as he slowly gets closer to my face. He has appealing light brown hair that when the sun reflects off his head makes flecks of gold appear, giving his messy hair a lovely honey coloured tone.

His multi coloured kaleidoscope eyes study me with intense interest, striking the realization that he's little to close for comfort. I make the decision to finally get up, when he suddenly jerks back, turning an adorable shade of tomato red.

I fight back my sudden urge to double over in laughter and stand up, watching him step back to give me some well needed room. I stretch and take in my surroundings, breathing in a fresh hit of clean air.

I wait a while for him to speak but he's obviously too embarrassed to, so I take the weight off his shoulders and commit to the social task of introductions.

'Hi' I say sheepishly averting my eyes from his gaze.

He continues to look at the ground and shuffles his feet awkwardly.

About a minute has passed before he finally responds, 'H-hi' he whispers, staring at my feet.

I accidently choke out a giggle, and put my hand over my mouth to try to hide my smile. He looks up questionably and asks 'Am I amusing you?' with a small smile playing at the corners of his mouth.

I grin 'very much so'.

He replies with an answering smile. He steps forward seeming to find his courage, 'I'm Oliver Paten, what's your name?'

I step forward as well erasing the space between us, 'I thought you'd never ask!' I tease and hold out my hand 'I'm Alina Tainn'. He shakes it with an audible laugh. Finally I'm breaking through to him I think.

He let's go of my hand and asks, 'So where did you come from? You kind of floated down from the sky on a silver cloud out of nowhere…..That's the first time I've ever seen a new student arrive at the school like that. Usually they appear in the head mistresses office, not in the academy's courtyard' he states, laughing nonchalantly.

I gape at Oliver in disbelief. Did that really happen? It felt like a dream, now that I think about it this feels like a dream.

He raises his eye brows 'Um, if you don't mind me asking, would you be able to tell me a little bit about your life back home?' he asks all traces of humour gone. What an odd question I think, nevertheless I open my mouth to speak 'I come from,' blank. 'I err…live,' blank. 'I have…err….I-I,' blank.

I open and close my mouth like a fish. I'm lost for words. Why can't I remember anything! I rack my brain for any memories previous to today, but nothing comes. I scrunch my face up trying to stop myself from crying and manage to choke out 'I don't know…' sighing in defeat.

Oliver nods as though he knew that all along and takes my hand in his. He places his unoccupied hand at the small of my back and leads me away from the courtyard into a stone arch way, pulling me into an outside corridor.

I tug my hand out of his and pull away, 'um, where are you taking me?' I demand sitting down on the nearest bench and crossing my arms.

He rolls his eyes at my sudden stubbiness and mimics me. 'Relax, I'm just taking you to the head mistress, she'll explain everything to you, and I mean _everything'_ he says gently standing up and offering me his hand.

I look at him warily, and turn away. Why should I trust this stranger anyway I mean I've only known him for a few minutes for crying out loud! For all I know he wants to eat me for an afternoon snack and share me with the other students. I laugh at the absurdness of it all.

He then puts his hand on my shoulder carefully and lightly turns me around.

'Look Alina, I know this is a lot to take in, but trust me when I arrived here I lost all my memory of my past as well, everyone does…' he shrugs, as though it's that simple.

I swallow and turn to him in defeat 'Alright, I trust you' I say quietly looking anywhere but him. He lifts my chin so he can see my face; 'Good' he says and stands up rolling his eyes. 'Now let's go we don't want to be late for the feast'.

My head snaps up at his statement and gulp. He looks at me and says 'everything alright?' I nod taking his hand in mine suspiciously.

He glances at our hands entwined together and hides a small smile.

'Okay, let's get going then' I say, He looks up and nods, leading me down the remainder of the corridor to a big oak door with a moon door knocker.

He grasps the moon and knocks rhythmically. The door creaks open to reveal a grand foyer. Oliver walks in giving me a chance to quickly look all over the huge room for any signs that I'm about to be dessert. I then look Oliver over twice to see if he has any cooking knives or forks poking out of his pockets. Thankfully I find none.

I seem to be safe from being made into an apple pie for the moment and follow Oliver into what is soon to be my new life, new start, and new future.

* * *

><p><strong>So that was the second chapter, what did ya think! Leave reviews please! and lots of cake for people who review my story hehehe!<strong>

**P.S Chapter 3 wont be ready until next week end** **MAYBE, sorry guys!**

**love incrow**


End file.
